


Silence

by merentha13



Series: Partners [9]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	Silence

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/193116/193116_original.jpg)  



End file.
